Board Shorts
by WTFpairings
Summary: Prequel to "The Beach Hottie"— takes place during the summer Ali died. A Wrali story. Alison and CeCe are in Cape May, when Alison meets a charming Brit named Wren Kingston, who changes her life forever. ALISON x WREN IN CAPE MAY.


**Aliwren. Prequel to "The Beach Hottie". This is the story of how Alison DiLaurentis met Wren Kingston in Cape May the summer she died. How does Wren connect to the whole murder? All takes place in the summer she died.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Charmer**

"Ha, my mom thinks I'm with Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily here. She'd kill me if she knew I was taking the boat out with an older chick," Alison DiLaurentis said, laughing as she set her cup of whiskey down at a bar on a boardwalk in one of the beautiful beaches in Cape May.

The girl who accompanied her on this trip sat next to her, giggling along with her. This girl was her _real _best friend. Her name was CeCe Drake. Yes, Ali was extremely close with Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily... but CeCe was the real best friend. They'd met through a guy named Ian Thomas, who was a college friend of CeCe's, who Ali eventually hooked up with. Ali and Ian were kind of on-and-off, but she was planning on hooking back up with Ian when she got back to Rosewood. It sucked to know that Ian was dating Spencer's sister Melissa, but Ali planned on stealing Ian right back.

"You're lucky I'm here with you, or you wouldn't be getting that whiskey of yours." CeCe said, still giggling.

Ali smirked, "That's what you would _think_. But, I've spent a lot of time working on fake IDs and getting into places I'm not old enough to be in. I'd say I've gotten pretty good at it, actually. Good enough to not need your help to get in... _but_, you accompanying me makes this trip more fun."

CeCe smiled at her. She asked, "Are you going to find a new boy-toy to flirt with, or are you still hung up on Ian?"

She answered, "Ian and I aren't together now, but we will be. Melissa's here at Cape May, so I'll start cozying up to her now, then snatch Ian right out of her arms when we get back! I have a way of getting what I want, CeCe. But in the meantime, I'll take what beach hotties I can get in Cape May. See any cute candy? I'll go in to steal the candy if you see any."

"There's one." CeCe said. "...Smoking, too... You'd be lucky to get in his pants. He looks a little older than you, but then again, so is Ian. Maybe you can let me have him, and you can stick to Ian."

"Forget it, CeCe. You have a boyfriend. My disgusting brother..." Ali sighed, thinking about how weird it was that her best friend was dating her brother Jason.

She smiled at the thought of Jason, "Jason's so perfect! I wish we brought him here."

"You should just break up with Jason and hook up with some hottie like that guy," Ali said.

"No way! Ali... I love Jason." CeCe confessed.

"You _love _him?" Ali asked, baffled. "Jason's a nut!"

She frowned and said, "Ali. We had sex."

Ali faked a puking action, "That's disgusting! Now I have a picture of Jason and you hooking up in my head. I can't believe you did _it_ with my brother. To be honest, I didn't think your relationship was that serious. I just thought it was weird that you're dating him."

She crossed her arms, "He's a really sweet guy. Maybe you shouldn't go for that hot guy over there, and maybe you shouldn't try to ruin Melissa's relationship with Ian to get back together with him. I think you should find a guy your own age."

Ali scoffed, "That's crazy. CeCe, when did you become a saint, like my posse back in Rosewood? Those girls won't even pick up a red cup at our sleepovers. I'm going to have to convince those girls to grab a cup and try it! This stuff is really good. And you can't stop me. I'm going in for him, because he really is smoking. Why don't I just give it a try? Wish me luck, because I'm going in for him."

CeCe sighed and said, "Good luck."

She made her way over to the handsome young man and gave him her signature sexy smile. He smiled back.

"My, you're a charmer. May I help you?" He asked, revealing his incredibly stunning British accent that melted her heart. His accent made her 10 times more attracted to him than before. He seemed so incredibly perfect!

"I was just hanging in the bar with my friend over there, and then I saw you. I was pretty stunned by what I saw, to be honest." Ali winked at him, causing him to tense up.

"You liked what you saw, huh?" He asked, still smiling. "I'm Wren. Wren Kingston, to be exact. I'm vacationing here from England. And you are?"

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis. Call me Ali," she introduced herself. "Wren, huh? That's such a unique name." She flirted.

"Well, I think the name Alison is gorgeous for a beautiful girl like you," Wren flirted back. "Do you want to come to the beach with me and go on a nice walk? The sun is shining, and it's lovely. I'd really love it if you wanted to come along."

"Hmm. A walk is great, but I know something you might like better. Want to come aboard my boat?" She asked. "My friend and I are staying there during our summer trip here. We can hang out on the beach later, but hanging out with me in our boat will be tons more fun. What do you say, _Wren_? Are you in for a fun day on the boat with me? We can do... _whatever_ you want there."

"I'm finding it hard not to fall for you, Miss DiLaurentis," Wren said, chuckling. "Boat it is. That sounds absolutely marvelous. You've definitely intrigued me, sweetheart. So, shall we go, my lady?"

Alison DiLaurentis was _stunned_ by this young Brit! He was charming and extremely handsome, too. Her heart skipped a beat when he called her 'my lady' and 'sweetheart'. He was already making her feel better than Ian ever did. Screw Ian! He wasn't a charmer like this handsome Wren. Melissa could have stupid Ian all to herself. Wren was where her heart really was! She hoped he wasn't going back to England any time soon. Part of her didn't just want this to be a summer fling or a summer hook-up. She wanted it to be something steady and real, like what CeCe had with Jason.

"Yeah!" Ali exclaimed. "Let me just let my friend know that I'm heading back to the boat. Why don't you wait outside? I'll be out in a minute."

"Anything you say, gorgeous." Wren flirted.

He walked outside the bar. Alison made her way back to CeCe.

"He's leaving. What happened, Ali?" CeCe demanded to know. "Did you strike out?"

"Nope!" Ali exclaimed. "We're heading back to the boat."

"Are you serious?" CeCe asked, surprised. "Please, don't do anything stupid."

Ali rolled her eyes, "It's just a summer hook-up, CeCe! Chill out. His name's Wren, and he's freaking _British_! He came here from England, and he called me a bunch of cute names. Jesus, CeCe, he's perfect! I feel like I found the perfect piece in my life."

She rolled her eyes back, "God, Ali. You barely know him, don't jump to conclusions."

"I can already tell that I love him!" Ali exclaimed. "I'll see you later. Try not to come back on the boat too quickly, ok? I want some alone-time with Wren."

CeCe sighed, "Fine, I won't. I have to call Jason, anyways."


End file.
